Non Sequitur
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-122 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Brannon Braga |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708938 |guests=Louis Giambalvo as Cosimo, Jennifer Gatti as Libby, Jack Shearer as Admiral Strickler and Mark Kiely as Lieutenant Lasca |previous_production=Initiations |next_production=Parturition |episode=VGR S02E |airdate=September 25, 1995 |previous_release=Elogium |next_release=Twisted |story_date(s)=49011 (2372) |previous_story=Elogium |next_story=Twisted }} Summary Harry Kim is aboard a shuttlecraft as it is shaking violently. As he contacts Voyager, Captain Janeway attempts to beam him out, and he finds himself awakening on Earth in San Francisco next to his girlfriend, Libby, whom he had dearly missed. The date is the same as he remembered, but his life is completely different: Harry retains his memories of his time on Voyager, yet there is no evidence he was ever aboard. Kim finds he had been denied a posting on Voyager and then took an assignment working at the shuttlecraft development center at Starfleet Headquarters, learning that he has designed a new type of runabout, the prototype named USS Yellowstone. After he leaves a briefing with staff admirals because of "sickness", he looks for any explanation for his current situation. Harry uses his knowledge of Voyager's security codes to obtain classified information on his ship. Kim realizes he has somehow swapped places with his friend Daniel Byrd. While skimming through the crew manifest, Kim notices Tom Paris is not listed as part of Voyager's crew either. He learns Paris now lives in Marseilles, France, after his parole, and goes there to try to enlist his help in figuring out what happened. An altercation with Paris forces him to leave without his friend's assistance. Nevertheless, Paris tells Kim that he'd lost his "advisor's" spot on Voyager after DS9's ill-tempered shapeshifting security chief threw him in the brig for getting into a fight with a Ferengi prior to Voyager's departure. Upon his return to San Francisco, Kim is apprehended by security and taken to Starfleet Headquarters for questioning because of his unauthorized access to restricted files about Voyager, and his recent association with Paris (a former Maquis). Kim is suspected of being a Maquis spy and is fitted with a security anklet to track his movements. Kim discovers that a shuttlecraft accident caused him to fall into a time-stream and enter a timeline where he was never a part of Voyager's crew. A time-stream alien has been sent to watch over Harry to help guide him through the "transition". The alien reluctantly gives Kim information on where the timestream is and tells him that if he recreates the conditions of the accident precisely, he might get back to his own reality, but there is considerable risk. Harry tries to tamper with his security anklet, but sets off the tampering alarm which alerts Starfleet. Paris comes to Kim's aid and bails him out of a tight situation. They transport to Starfleet Headquarters and steal the Yellowstone. Kim recreates everything he can remember, but when he passes through the coordinates of the timestream, nothing happens. He suddenly remembers there was also an emergency beamout attempted by Captain Janeway before the accident. Kim has Paris transport him off the ship as they hit the timestream, just as Yellowstone is destroyed in the alternate timeline. Immediately he is returned to his own reality and is happy to find Paris is also aboard, and everything is as he remembers it. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Character error # The entire time Ensign Kim is running away from security, he has his communicator badge on and a security anklet. They should be able to lock on to either and beam him into a prison cell. In addition, there would be no need for security forces to respond at all. Simply add a program that call for beam out to a secure location as soon as the anklet is tampered with. Such locations may have walls and other systems to block transporter beams, in order to prevent prisoners escaping by being beamed out. Continuity # When Harry tells the Admiral he is sick, Admiral Strickler tells him he will be back in three weeks, because he is going to the Cardassian border. However, later this episode Harry needs to justify himself of breaking into Voyagers computer, he does that in font of Admiral Strickler. This trip could have been delayed, cancelled or handed to another officer. Nit Central # '' Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Tuesday, July 10, 2001 - 2:57 am:'' The Stardate in this episode is 49011 and I believe Harry spent two days on Earth. However, the Deep Space Nine episode The Way Of The Warrior has a Stardate listing of 49011.4, which was given after the fighting. So why wasn't there any mention of all those Klingon ships at DS9, then the Klingons attacking Cardassia and finally the attack on DS9 itself. Don't you find it unusual that none of these events were mentioned by any Starfleet personnel? They might have even considered that Harry was working for either the Klingons or Cardassians. This could be a timeline where those event never took place. # Why does Libby remember Harry being nervous about the meeting, but Harry doesn't? As a matter of fact several people tell Harry things that Harry has done, but Harry doesn't remember. Did he actually live his life as if he had never been stationed on Voyager and only when he reached the same point in time forgot everything he had done? steve McKinnon (Steve) on Tuesday, September 02, 2008 - 10:21 am:'' My impression was that Harry simply 'popped' into this timeline when we first see him there, but there's no dialog confirming this. Notes Sources Category:Episodes Category:Voyager